Bubble Baths
by Kahlua13
Summary: House goes over to see Cuddy about a case...but ends up seeing her having a bubble bath...smut...was meant to be a one shot, but back by popular demand! 3rd and final chapter! : enjoy
1. Bubbles

House had decided to go over to Cuddy's to ask her about a case, why not right he had nothing else to do. He liked to annoy her when he had something on his mind, so he was just opening the door, and about to walk on in. He tried knocking once, but she didn't answer so he just went for the key.

He walked in and closed the door quietly and looked around for her. He hears music coming from another room, interested by the sound of the soft Brazilian music he walks down the hall quietly to see where it is coming from, putting his file down on the kitchen bench as he passes the kitchen.

House approaches the bathroom and notices the door is half open and he can see Cuddy soaking in a huge bubble bath. He unconsciously licked his lips and the thought passed through him that he knew he shouldn't be there, and she would most likely scream at him if she noticed him watching her in the bath of all places.

His mind froze as he saw one of her legs bend and he could see the top of her knee poking up out of the bubbles.

He can't help it but he drifts off, thinking about her, naked in a bath bubbles all over her, soaking wet, his mind was racing, then he began to wonder 'should I walk in', 'I wonder if I can seduce her'….

House knew that she was the hottest women he had ever seen. He knew that Cuddy had more sex appeal in her little finger than Cameron had in her entire body, at least to him.

The only problem was that he couldn't get near Cuddy, sometimes House fantasized that Cuddy was just hiding her feelings for him through her arguments and bitter attitude towards him. If only he could find a way to drive her crazy, if only he could find a way to make her respond.

House thought about the way Cuddy's hair cascaded down her shoulders and lined the way to her chest, and how sexy she looked when she bit down on her bottom lip when she was thinking about sex.

He remembered all of their arguments and how most of the time they just insulted each other out of boredom and for fun. After all Cuddy did say it was a game…

She had a way of making her dislike towards House a major turn on for him. And there she was lying in a bubble bath looking so sexy he couldn't handle it.

House decided its time to take a chance and go into the bathroom, otherwise he would regret it entirely if he didn't try. He walks in slowly, careful not to make much noise, her eyes are closed and the sound of the music is working to his advantage.

He bends down behind the head of the bath and blows gently on her neck. Which makes her jump a little and turn around, the look in her eyes is half shock and half desire.

"What are you doing here House" she asks him while realizing she is in the bath and sinks further into the water checking that the most important parts are covered up by bubbles.

"Cuddy I came to ask you about the lupus patient…and we all know its never lupus so I thought you could put some light on the case, but it can wait" he is still bent down right near her ear, he notices her breathing and speed up and she looks a little uncomfortable.

"Well since I am after all in the bath, maybe you should go and wait for me in the living room while I put some clothes on, or alternatively you could just go home House" she says the last bit with a little anger and he decides that her anger could work to his advantage.

"Cuddy I know you want me, but seriously wearing nothing, in a bubble bath, it's a bit obvious, don't you like to play hard to get at all" he smiled inwardly.

Cuddy's mouth dropped open in shock "House I didn't invite you over here, and how did you get in anyway?" she almost yelled.

"Oh that key that you left out for me" He smiled at her

"You know very well, that key is not for you!"

"Cuddy, if you didn't want me to come in, you wouldn't have left it out there, you knew I would use it, and everyone knows you want me…..you want me bad!" This had her, he knew it, she knew it.

Cuddy wanted to slap him, but when he finished talking she was so shocked she just let her mouth drop open, and he took that as an invitation to kiss her. He pulled her head towards him forcefully, not allowing her to let go but Cuddy pulled away a bit, even though she wanted him, she certainly couldn't let him know that…

She hadn't been with a man for a while, too long really and she thought if she can get past this momentary lapse of sanity, she would be fine, but she noticed his body was a lot more built than she thought it was, his abdominals were quite toned and his arms were so strong and sexy, she was trying to resist but she was almost dying of temptation…

His top was thin enough to see the muscle in his body, she began to lick her lips, and her mind began to wander…She wanted to push him away, but just couldn't bring herself to do it.

So when House started kissing her neck she let him, then he stood up and came around to the side of the bath and pulled her in to a passionate kiss, Cuddy became overcome with desire and pulled House into the bath with her with his clothes on…

House began to kiss around her neck up onto her ear, and sucked around her ear lobe, she tried not to show how much he was turning her on but then his hands moved up her leg and she gasped and when he heard that, he knew he could have her whenever he wanted her, this was perfect he thought and he laughed a little.

She stopped for a moment "Do you think that's funny house?" she asked him with a questioning look.

He looked at her in the eyes…the way her pupils were dilated and her breathing was fast

" Why yes I do think its funny, it turns me on to see you wanting me" he was silent for a few seconds then said "what would you do if I walked away, if I got up and went home?"

She had a smirk on her face now "House, you couldn't…you want this as much as I do!"

"Or maybe you don't want to tell me.." he suggested as he slid his hand up the inside of her thigh"

"I'm not going to tell you House, I don't want you to have the satisfaction.."

"Cuddy my satisfaction will be the moment you scream out my name!"

Cuddy was breathing heavily by this point "You think you can make me scream? I'd like to see you try!"

With that House stood up and pulled her up with him, he took his clothes off with her help, and they went into her room still soaking wet…House pushed Cuddy on the bed, and pulled himself on top of her.

When she felt his erection up against her, it turned her on, and as he teased her with it she almost died of impatience…

He began planting kisses around her neck again and began to kiss down her chest to one of her breasts, and softly sucked on her nipple, while his hand massaged the other one, she wanted him so much she couldn't believe it, that this man had aroused such a fire within her.

Then he kissed her belly button, and she had a feeling where this was heading, he knew he had her, she knew it too and she had given up thinking about what the aftermath would be, she just wanted him.

He got down lower, and lower, and lower, and softly massaged her clitoris with his tongue, and she moaned loudly, her chest was moving up and down with her heavy breathing…then he stopped and looked at her face…

"You know Cuddy, if you want to stop, know is the time…" he said smiling at her

The look on her face was priceless, she didn't know what to think, she was turned on and shocked at the same time, she wondered what he was capable of, she knew now that he could make her scream and she wanted him to.

She pulled him onto her once more and this time he entered her body, and she moaned, while he was bringing her to ecstasy she knew that he knows how to push her buttons.

He made her scream so loud, she screamed out his name and he was overcome with pleasure, as they both tried to catch their breath.

"Wow" she didn't realize she said that out loud, she buried her head in a pillow, a little embarrassed and worried about how his ego would inflate over this….

Had he not got her so damn turned on she could have just turned him away, but god even before he arrived she had been thinking about sex, so it didn't help to have him trying to seduce her.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it"

"So at work tomorrow….what's going to happen" she looked at him questionably.

"You know…the usual, sex in your office, spanking in the clinic and blowjobs in the elevators!" House wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah right….you better behave, and no talking to Wilson!" She said almost defeated and went to sleep.


	2. You Know You Want Me!

The next morning House walked into the hospital feeling pretty good. Cuddy was in her office and he was sorely tempted to go and annoy her a little, maybe bring up things he knows she would kill him for bringing up at work.

He got in the elevator and went up to get to work, spending most of the day annoying people, playing with his PSP and the occasional hour in the clinic to keep Cuddy happy.

The day turned into night and he wasn't ready to go home, but was quite happy listening to music and playing games in his office, he did a little paperwork but made sure that no-one saw him doing that.

Cameron, Foreman and Chase had all headed out together at about 5.30 that afternoon, possibly a little confused that House hadn't ran out of there at five, or even before then like he usually would.

House didn't really feel like going home, he didn't know why, maybe his apartment was too empty… same old thing day in and day out.

Now at the hospital there was always something going on, and there was always a sexy dean who worked late…

There was a chance that she would pretend that the night before had not happened at all, but there was a chance that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He decided he would base everything on the latter, it made life more interesting…and she did beg for more at one point.

He really liked thinking about it…how much he can tease her about it and drop hints in front of all the other staff that only they would understand. She would be embarrassed and angry…but he likes it when she gets angry.

He wouldn't mind at all if she wanted to punish him for the behavior at the end of the day too. Mostly today he avoided her though, didn't want to get on the bad side of her, especially when he wanted to get the good side he saw last night again.

Looking at the clock watching the seconds tick by he decided it was time to head home, and bypass Cuddy's office on the way.

Before House even got there he could see the lights were still on inside so he went and quietly opened the door and went in. Cuddy only heard him as he closed the second door behind him and she jumped a little and her hand clutched her chest.

House smirked. "It's only me Cuddy! Who did you think it was…one of the cleaners coming in to try and get into your pants?"…he waited for her to roll her eyes before he continued…"or maybe I should say trying to get into your skin tight, and might I mention short skirt" he gave her an intense look, he wanted her to remember what happened the night before.

She looked up at him he was looking so handsome; his cane does not affect his sex appeal at all. She shook that thought out of her head and tried to get the bubbles out of her head…._don't think about water or bubbles or even what he looks like under those jeans…_

Knocking herself out of her reverie she finally said "I didn't realize you were still up. You startled me, that's all." Cuddy said, still a little distracted and trying with all her willpower not too look anywhere below his belt just incase he could see the want in her eyes.

House was looking her in the eyes…most of the time, but her jacket had come off and she was wearing a black V-neck top underneath. So low-cut that it was difficult to look in her eyes.

"House, stop looking down my top" Cuddy said it…but didn't mean it that much, she enjoyed having him look, in a way it turned her on…just a little.

She probably shouldn't have let last night happen, but now that it has its too late to change it and she had enjoyed it. There is only so long you can sit and berate yourself over a decision, but the truth is instead of thinking of the things like loosing her job and what all the employees would think, all she can think about is his body.

"You know Cuddy, I think you want me" he said and her response was a slightly opened mouth and a raised eyebrow.

"Really, what are you basing that on House?" she smiled now, because she always found it funny or at least interesting that he had such a big ego. At least that's the way he comes off. Leaning back into her chair and crossing her legs under the desk she looked up at him with a questioning gaze.

"I have 5 points, and if I'm right about them you have to take off a piece of clothing" he said with a smirk.

"I don't think so" she had one of those looks that she gave him when she was shocked but was enjoying it too much she couldn't kept the smile away, even if she wanted to.

"Come on Cuddy, its 9pm, no-one else is here and the door is locked and the blinds are down. Unless you're scared, and you cant handle it. I would understand if you were getting to old to have fun" he said with a cheeky look on his face.

He knew this would get her, and she knew exactly what he was doing, and she couldn't help but take the bait anyway.

"House, I am not too old to do anything" she stood up and walked around the desk to lean against it, she saw his eyes pass over her body, then back to her eyes.

"Okay…there are rules, first rule is; NO LYING!" he said as he got a little closer to her, there was barely enough space in between them to fit a football.

"What else?" she almost whispered to him, her breath tickling his ear and neck.

"That's all….so reason number 5 – You kept looking down at my pants, and since my fly is up and secure…at the moment" he waggles his eyebrows "I have to assume, you were enjoying the view."

She smiled and looked at his eyes "House, your right, I was enjoying the view…so I'll take off my top then shall I" she looked up at him through her eyelashes with a sexy grin.

A little shocked "Wow I would have picked you for taking off something boring first"

"That's because you don't know what's under my top" she smirked as she grabbed the bottom of the black top and started to pull it up and over her shoulders.

His eyes went strait for her breasts and she smiled at him, she was not going to step down. If he challenged her she would take the challenge and win.

Underneath her top she was wearing a black lace and satin bra, one of her favorites…nothing like knowing you look hot underneath your clothes, especially the day after you have had sex with an employee, and perfect for unplanned situations like this one.

She knew that he thought she would back out and run away, but she couldn't, there is something about taking a bet with house…if you back out he will never let you forget it.

And to be honest she was enjoying it as much as he was…one more night couldn't hurt…right?

"Cuddy, there is nothing like getting out those…let's say administrative assets" He joked.

"Well House, I believe you have 4 more to go, and I have to say…they better be correct or else you're not getting anything else off me!" She playfully joked with him.

He smirked at her "So very true….Reason No. 4 You have been avoiding me all day, mostly because you are worried the naughty little House is going to destroy your hard arse dean image by telling people we did the nasty in your bed till dawn. But you haven't pushed me away at all when I came in here"

"Oooh, I suppose that's true….and I guess you would like to see what is under this tight short skirt of mine…" he did tell her he thought it was quite short just 10 minutes ago. Maybe it was a little shorter than the usual ones, but not so much that she looked bad or unprofessional

"I think it should be the bra Cuddy" he said pouting a little.

"Sorry, your rules didn't include choice of clothing…So deal with it" he smiled because he loved it when she pulled rank.

She put her hand to the side of her waist and undid the tiny zipper, then slid her skirt down and stepped out of it. And she enjoyed watching his mouth drop open in shock, when he saw her choice in underwear.

Cuddy had matching French panties which were lace and satin and had garter belts hooked onto her black stockings that she had been wearing all day. After a few more moments of gawking he came back to realize where he was and what was going on.

"Wow, the only word for how you look right now is hot."

She couldn't help the huge smile that was plastered on her face, she often didn't feel attractive, but House constantly went on and on about her body, which she secretly always enjoyed.

"Okay House look at my face again for a little bit now" She smiled as he jerked his head up quickly.

"Sorry, I was thinking about what I could do to you….but I suppose you want me to keep going huh?" he whispered in her ear and then he let his tongue run along the ear lobe and nibbled a tiny bit before he stepped back again.

He noticed how she pulled in a deep breath which made her chest rise incredibly, and he had to focus back on task before he got too distracted.

"Okay 'my bad', so where were we???? Oh yeah No. 3."

Cuddy had butterflies in her belly now and was starting to get extremely turned on; she felt the cold air against the cool skin that his mouth just left.

She regained a little composure and closed in the last 30 centimeters between them and put her leg in between his, she was still wearing her high heals and House thought she was looking the part of a very very hot fantasy that he never thought would be standing in front of him let alone sliding her leg in between his.

She felt his erection against her leg and she looked up at him "So house…what is No. 3?"

"Um…well" he mumbled a little while regaining his composure "When I started to seduce you last night, you put up no fight at all."

"Hmm, I was already thinking about sex…It's not easy to turn someone down when your thinking about it and fantasizing about it, then someone blows on your neck…you expect them to think concise thoughts???" she said to him quietly, reminding him of last night.

"Okay, enough reminiscing…more clothes off!" she rolled her eyes a little, but only halfheartedly.

"I guess stockings then…"

"No way, that doesn't count." He complained in a way only House can.

"House, I could go for shoes…" she teased

"Hey they are not clothes at all, stockings are fine" he wanted more, and his erection was straining against his jeans.

She put her right leg up against a chair next to house, one that guests in her office sit in while they are having a meeting or conversation with her. She sat on the desk a little and undid the garters and slid the stockings down slowly.

Very slowly, and it was almost too much for House, he was on the inside of her leg and would have a perfect view if her underwear was not in the way. She slid her shoe off to slide the stockings off, but put it back on again…she wanted the height.

And there was something about having high heels and lingerie on that was hot, she wanted to keep him begging and weak, she liked that he didn't have his usual cocky know it all attitude when she was almost naked.

She then did the same thing with the other stocking. House couldn't believe that watching woman take of stockings could look so hot, he wanted her now. Time to move on to the next point and get down to the good stuff he thought.

"Okay so Lisa Cuddy sex god of all time" she raised her eyebrows "No. 2 is your choice of skirt today. I think that you chose something so tight, and actually a little bit shorter than your regular ones, because you wanted me to notice you. It did work, don't get me wrong, but I get the feeling you thought maybe I would not notice you today and you possibly wanted to ensure I did….and I sure did"

"Really?"

"Yeah it's hard not to notice a sexy woman walking around in tight clothes the day after you have had the best sex of your life….with her!" she smiled and laughed a little. She looked at him, and reached her hands around the back of her.

He licked his lips unconsciously as she undid the clasp of her bra and slid her bra off her and let it drop on the floor. Then she just stood there leaning against the desk, pushing her chest out just a little. And he couldn't take it; she knew it and he knew it.

She was just trying to tease him now, and it worked.

He moved right up against her body and slid his arm around her body pulling her to him. His head dipped down to lick her right nipple just a little, and she thru her head back and gasped as he swirled his tongue around her nipple.

She grabbed hold of him and pulled him closer, he pushed her further onto the desk and pushed a few papers and items over to make room. She slid her legs around him and started grinding against him as he kissed her passionately.

She knew this was wrong, having sex in her office and of all places on her desk. He had a way with….words, or maybe his tongue was the right word….

House started pulling at her underwear, while she was grinding against him and trying to put as little space between each other as possible. She stopped kissing him and looked at him…

"You don't get to take these off until you tell me the fifth reason why you think I want you!" she said panting, it was hard to stop him when she just wanted him to take full advantage of her weak state.

He gave her an incredulous look "Well, last night, you came 5 times…so I thought you would want to again."

"God House you're so cocky" she said while he was trailing kisses down her neck. Shivers were running through her, he was just that good.

House pulled her underwear down her legs as she lifted herself up off the desk a little. He then took off his t-shirt and jeans, but left his boxers on for a little bit longer.

House pushed Cuddy down so she was lying on her desk, with her legs hanging off the edge. He let his hands slowly slide down from her neck to the middle of her breasts and across her navel.

Her body was tingling so much she was anticipating what he would do next. He brought his hands down so close to the place she was almost begging him to touch, but then avoided the area and caressed her thighs.

"House don't be mean, god damnit" he smiled, he loved the power.

House slid his fingers around her thighs for a while and teased her until she couldn't take it anymore, then slide one finger over her clit. She moaned out load, which made his erection press against his boxers.

It was so erotic, touching her there, hearing her incoherent mumbling and her screaming his name. His tongue replaced his finger on her clit while his fingers moved inside her. She started to shake a little, the pleasure beginning to override her control, and he explored her until he found exactly the places and the motions that made her weak.

It was too much for her, and she clenched her whole body and came, screaming his name with her release and mumbling words here and there…simple things like 'oh my god'. He loved it when she did that, he wanted her to think about these moments when she saw him around the hospital.

He continued even after her first orgasm because he wanted her to have another, the instant the orgasm finished she begged him to stop, the intense pressure on her body of him continuing and dragging out the pleasure and sensation where almost too much for her and then she got to the point where the next one was building and was begging him for more.

He continued and only finished after that one because wanted to be inside her so much at this point he didn't think he could survive another one of her orgasms.

He pulled his boxers off quickly and spread her legs around him in one quick motion. Then House slowly started rubbing the head of his cock against her while she moaned and silently begged for him to enter her.

He slid in only a tiny bit trying to be gentle not wanting to hurt her, but she kept grinding against him which was driving him crazy and she slid further down until he was completely inside her.

"House, seriously just fuck me" he grinned his silly little grin, and she rolled her eyes.

"You know it's hot when you beg" he said while grabbing her breast and increasing the pace.

Not long after that he was ready to come, and she was so wet she just kept grinding against him and begging him to go faster, he was trying to hold out as long as possible, thinking about golf or something equally as boring.

He was doing a good job of holding out until she started to shudder around him and it was too much for him to handle just a second after she came he did too and almost screamed out her name. He muffled a groan.

"That was amazing" he whispered in her ear, but she mainly looked dizzy and her chest was moving up and down so hard from all the panting she was trying to get under control.

"Hmmm" she couldn't even think, her head was still hanging over the other side of the desk.

"So let's go back to your place and have a shower….shower sex is good!"

"Hmmm" she was still not ready to comment.


	3. Back to the Bathroom

House went over to Cuddy's as promised and knocked on her door, he couldn't believe how lucky he has been. Cuddy must have been desperate to go for him, or maybe he was giving himself a hard time.

Hmm, still waiting at the door he saw the hallway light turn on and he worried that she had been sleeping. The door opened and he saw her looking wide awake and had a sheepish smile on her face when she looked up at him.

He smiled back "I thought I would come by and collect on my promise"

"Really?" she had a playful smile on her face "I thought you would know that it was just a…you know two time thing"

He smiled and put his finger on her collarbone and slid it down pulling her dressing gown to the side a little. He revealed a very sexy almost transparent red night dress. And he looked at her knowingly.

"Yeah, this hot little number says more than you have to Cuddy!" he moved in closely causing her breath to catch and her heart rate to increase. House put his lips against her ear "But I know you want me, so stop denying it or I'll make you pay by teasing you so much that you will beg for more"

She shuddered a little when his stubble brushed her neck; it turned her on, as much as she wanted to have the power. It was always a battle for control with them, and this afternoon at work he had the power…_and he was thrusting it into me on my desk, when I was supposed to be working._

House pushed through the door and put his arms around Cuddy to hold her and to get dressing gown open and off her so she stood in the tiniest little night dress he had ever seen…_god she is so damn hot_ house unconsciously licked his lips thinking about her.

"You know I have to say, you are the hottest dean I have ever seen" _possibly the hottest woman, but lets not get ahead of ourselves…she might get an ego._

Cuddy looked up at him noticing that he was already hard "So House are you going to use that piece of equipment you brought with you, or am I on my own?"

House started taking his jacket off then his shirt and jeans while slowly pushing her towards the bathroom.

"I remember telling you that we should have a shower." He mumbled in between kisses.

"House, I have already had one"

"Well too bad, I want you wet so you're getting in that shower anyway."

House took his boxers off and after getting a nice warm temperature with the water, he jumped in pulling Cuddy with him.

"I'm not undressed yet." She looked a little shocked but still smiled at him

"Yeah but I like the way this transparent 'thing'" referring to her night dress "looks when your wet, clinging to your breasts" he said while moving down to take one nipple in his mouth even through the dress, it was thin enough.

He used his talented hands to pull off her pants and underwear while kissing his way across her neck and collarbone. Cuddy's head fell back and she started leaning against the wall for support when he put his fingers over her clitoris.

The feel of their bodies, flush against each other, drives away any rational thought from his mind. This is exactly where he wants her to be. She pulls at House's clothes and eventually they are both naked.

Cuddy slides her hand down his chest and abdomen to grab is hard cock, which makes him gasp with pleasure. Before House can get too caught up in the task she moves, placing barely there kisses down chest before she starts to travel lower.

As she's sliding down, House can feel his body tense in anticipation, unwilling to stop her from where she wants to go.

A loud groan of "Oh...Lisa..!" escapes him as she envelopes him in her mouth. The contrast between the cooling water cascading over them and her warm mouth are having a profound effect on him.

House is straining against her as her tongue swirls around the head of his cock. His hands come to rest on her shoulders, bracing himself as his knees start to give out from the sensations that are washing over him.

Cuddy can feel the tension building but she never lets up on the exquisite torture, sliding her mouth up and down, in and out, gently sucking me deeper...deeper. House's trembling hands find their way into her damp hair, massaging her scalp as his head falls back and he gasps for air.

Her ministrations never cease as one hand circles the base of his cock, torturing him with every stroke, while she gently caresses his balls with the other. She's doubling her efforts, moving faster, sucking harder.

Her amazing hands feel like they're every where, all at once, driving him insane. Houses hands tangle in her hair once again as he finally gives in to the pleasure, the force of his orgasm arching his back as he calls out her name.

He finally recovers while leaning heavily against the wall and panting trying to get his breath back. "Wow" is all he can manage.

"House, I can't believe you are lost for words" she smirks at him, pleased that he was putty in her hands.

He recovers a little "I always knew you had something better to do with that mouth than to yell at me" he grins at her.

She isn't even shocked; it's just like House to say something like that.

"So…maybe we should go to bed and finish this off" he whispers in her ear, while they slowly made their way back to the bed.

For such a selfish and rude person most of the time House is an amazing lover, quite happy to please Cuddy however she wants in the bedroom.

House pushes her down slowly and runs his hands up the inside of her thighs teasing her slowly. He starts sucking on her nipples alternating back and forth between each breast and trails kisses slowly down her body nibbling as he goes.

His tongue circles around her clit and she bucks up to meet his mouth. Her lower body begins thrusting in time to each move he makes every swipe of his tongue, every thrust of his fingers inside her.

He sucks her deep into his mouth and that's all it takes. Release floods her body and she shouts out his name.

Without giving her time to recover he is covering her slipping himself deeper into her which makes her moan. She is still trying to recover from the exquisite sensation he just put her through as he increases the speed and she begs him for more.

It doesn't take long for them to reach their climaxes together, and House gets a jolt from the way she squeezes her muscles together around him. He collapses on her careful not to put all his weight directly on top of her.

"That was amazing"

"It most certainly was…I hope your realize that this isn't going to stop" he says to her hopeful she will agree.

"Yeah at the risk of inflating your ego so much it won't fit inside this room, I don't think I could go without…now that I know how good that was." She said a little nervously

He smiled at her…actually a genuine smile "Good…so can I tell Wilson yet?"

Cuddy gave him an evil glare, but didn't really mean it. "I guess you can, it's not like I could stop you anyway"

He kissed her softly on the lips. He considered himself one hell of a lucky bastard to get such a wonderful woman, one that he probably didn't deserve.

I came back for one more chapter…..but no more encores I'm afraid, as I have many other stories I would like to start (they will all be smutty and all be Huddy) so hold out for them guys !


End file.
